Numb
by Tori Paige
Summary: Kurt is numb. Oh so numb. The pain isn't there, neither is Paul. All he knows is that he is content in this state of mind. All he knows is that he doesn't want to be here anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO IM SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

**Almost half a year maybe more? But Im sorry I have no excuse except this was my first year of highschool and again no excuse. I was lazy so now that I have a movitiation back here a one shot. I might maybe make it into a on going story if so many people like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I wish I did though but sadly I don't**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

"You are so stubborn!" That was the last thing I heard before the pain. I'm so use to it though that I don't feel it anymore. The pain. The hurt. My eyes just stare blankly ahead while he gets angry. Angry at himself? Or at me? Who knows because I'm sure as the hell I'm in that I don't know. Maybe he does but I doubt that. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm dead but alive. I would rather be dead then endure this nightmare. It is always the same when this happens. I would come home from work, I try not to be late. I really do try. He, my boyfriend Paul is waiting, and then he accuses me of cheating. Like I would do that, unlike him I'm faithful. Then it begins. The hitting the punching. The abuse.

I'm so use to it that I don't feel the pain anymore. All I feel is numb. All I am hoping for is that he doesn't hit the face, turtle necks can't hide those cuts and bruises. I'm numb, oh so numb. Afterward though all this mess he says sorry. Then when I'm about to leave, I get sucked back in again.

What happened to me? I use to be strong Kurt Hummel. Fierce, but now I don't know. This has been going on for so long, I don't know if I would be able to get out. My friends, they are all gone, they try though to keep in contact but I just _vanished_. They want to be here for me, but I won't let them see me like this.

Paul is gone now, for now atleast. Just the escape of him not being there is better though. I can't escape though. I'm too weak and I hate that. I hate feeling weak...I'm in the dark, my own thoughts driving drowning me in my own death. My ears picked up the sound of my cell phone, the ring tone blasting 'Bad romance' By Lady Gaga.

I haven't heard that in awhile, it was his ring tone. Blaine's, that is how it started. We had gotten into a fight and before I knew it I was in this bull crap. It doesn't matter anymore, the sound was fading but it was still there. Hiding in the darkness while I was covered in it.

I didn't want to answer the phone because if I did maybe I would be rescued and some how I didn't want that. I don't want to depend on somebody to be my hero. Knocking on the apartment door came and a call of my name. I ignored the plea that broke though while I was too far under.

The voice sounds panicked and hurried. I was too far deep. Too numb to move. Just so numb. Is this what it felt like to die?I'm so numb to the point that maybe I can be happy again. Like when I wasn't in this messed up world of mine. When I was with _him_...

"Kurt!" It was his voice this time closer then before.

"Kurt!" The voice was a plea of fear. What was the fear for? I looked up and there he was beside me. My angel. Him. Blaine.

Blaine, he was crying. Probably by the way I looked, I always look hideous right after the battle. Right now I'm too numb to care. To numb to do anything but look.

"Kurt...don't move. Wes! David! Call 911!" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the boy in front of him. It was six months officially since they gotten together. Six months of joy and happiness and the stubbornness of the other. It had started out as a good day like <em>any other like the two. Then suddenly things went bad. Kurt had found something while doing the laundry. It wasn't his and it sure wasn't Blaine's. That was the day Kurt found out Blaine had cheated on him with a girl. The red underwear had been the proof that Kurt had needed. Blaine had said that he didn't but Kurt was too hurt to care. Blaine had walked one way and Kurt was there crying silently as his love walked away. <em>

_From that point Kurt met Paul. The guy had seem good at first but it all went downhill from there. _

I woke up on a hospital bed IV's stuck in my arms and feeling like crap. Why did I have to remmeber that day. That day was the worst. The ending of one of his great life and into his worst. As I went to move and flinched the pain finally revealing itself. After the numbness came the realization and then the aftermath. I thought I was dead, instead I was here. I would rather be dead at this point. I looked over to my side and there sat Rachel, Finn and Blaine. Burt and Carole was on vacation. I knew Finn wouldn't want their vacation to be ruined. I'm all to blame if they were here when they were having fun

"Kurt!" Rachel came forward not caring about the IVs sticking out everywhere. " What happened? I was on Broadway when I got the call." She really didn't know did she. When she hugged me it hurt and unconsciously I winced. Why did the numbness have to leave?

"Rachel, give him a break.." Finn told the girl who slowly but still persistent backed off. At least he had some control over her since they were together for long enough, I guess she just got the vibe to back off the person who was injured.

I saw Finn stand up and tell Rachel something. While leaving he glared at Blaine. Did I miss something? I must of since Blaine is here.

"Just call if you want us okay." Finn told me knowing that I probably won't call them in.

"Kurt.." He was looking at me a sad look in his eye.

"Why are you here." I demanded. I needed to know, we weren't even on talking terms for the longest time now.

"I'm sorry...I didn't get there in time.." He sounded angry at himself when he should have been. He left me. "Your probably wondering why I was at your apartment. How I knew.."

"Yeah I guess. Wait this is all so confusing... Blaine we are not together anymore... why do you care.."

"I needed to see you Kurt... I called Finn, he told me that you lived in the same apartment that you did. I just needed to see you. I care about you Kurt. I always had and always will. " Blaine looked at me sincerely. "I... I still love you."

I was still looking at him but I turned away. Afraid to face the truth I guess. "Too late for that." I didn't see his expression but his voice told it all. He wasn't even surprised not in the least bit.

"I'm sorry Kurt. That fight we had it was stupid. I was stupid. You should hate me and you probably do since you wouldn't answer your phone.."

I wanted to know a lot right now which is surprising. When I'm around him he makes me like this. Curious and feeling alive again. I don't want that, but somewhere inside I do. Blaine was stubborn, if I didn't answer his calls why would I want to talk to him. I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to be sucked in by Blaine. "Go away." That was the only way for me not to get hurt.

Blaine stood up, thinking he was going to leave my stomach dropped. Instead though he came over and placed a gentle kiss upon my head. I blinked confused at why he wouldn't leave when I told him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kurt, I will wait for you to realize that you love me back. No matter how long it takes. Not matter how long it takes for you to give me a second chance. I will be here." He said as I looked up at him.

"Don't expect me to go back you you that easy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. I hope people will read this story and not shun me because of my poof.**

**~Tori Sohma**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone! :) So I have decided to continue this story! Sorry that this is so short but I have another chapter on the way. Well I hope you like it :)**

**Warning: Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did well that's for me to know ^^**

* * *

><p>It has been three hours. Three hours of constant nurses coming in and out of my fairly large hospital room. Blue walls with white furniture was a nuisance to my eyes. This room neede dsome different colors. A spash of red and glitter would be good. Other then the horrible taste the hospital has in rooms so far I haven't given a damn all day, it isn't different for me. This is how I feel most of the time it familiar in this place of difference. Sighing I leaned my head against the top of the bed.<p>

Blaine had left long ago, truth is I miss him but only my heart says that. Like I will listen to it. all it has done is gotten me in loads of crap. Past wounds have been open and even though I'm pushing Blaine away I want to hear what he has to say.

"Kurt?" Finn asked snapping me out of my thought filled daze.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?"

No I'm not alright, but I can't say that now can I? "I'm fine." The lie slipping past my lips. How could I be alright? I'm in the hospital because of a fall not because my boyfriend abused me and my ex-boyfriend seemed to come at the right time and bring me to this place.

I'm here all broken like this. Vulnerable. Worrying other people who have lives just because i couldn't stand up for myself. Rachel has probably told everyone, it isn't unlike her to keep gossip to herself. Especially since it involves me, and knowing the others they will come.

Scratching the back of his head Finn nervously said. "Oh yeah and Kurt you have visitors..."

Suddenly though Mercedes waltz in and I heard Finn sigh in relief. Despite not wanting to see them I smiled at her. Running over she hugged me tightly until I had no air in my lungs, and only then did she let go. Looking around the room I saw that mostly everyone was there. Then Puck stepped forward.

"Hey Kurt." He looked like he was concealing anger, which I knew how protective he is so it wasn't very surprising.

"All of you didn't have to come..." I said looking away from their concern filledeyes.

Mercedes frowned and moved my face to look at her. "White boy don't worry about all those things. We all love you. Even still queen bitch over there has a spot in her heart for you. All you have to do is worry about getting better because we don't care about all that jazz with getting here. All we care about right now is you."

I reached out and hugged her, silently hoping I won't get too emotional. Brittany came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Dophin?" she asked innocently as always hugging my arm lightly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Good because now I can tell you what Lord Tubbington did this time." she explained to me. Everyone laughed a bit but not at her, just at how normal it was I guess. The perfect way for everything to seem normal again, even just for a little while. The guys even started talking about beating up Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey well that's it! I would like to thank everyone is reading this and who favortived the story :) Next chapter should be out by tormmow. I have finals this week and next week so I'm going to be studying alot. Excuse my spelling because I have no beta and I'm horrible at it.**

**~~ Tori Sohma**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm posting the chapter kind of early becaus eI have finals coming up and a family issue. I don't know when the next chapter will come because this week I have alot of makeup work to do. Sorry if some of my spelling is horrible and what not but thankyou to my story alerters and reveiwers:)**

**Lastly thankyou to the person who beta'ed my story JoshuaAshita :) He also has glee stories so go read them!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee  
>Warning: Talks about abuse so if it's a not so good topic for you don't read<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Numb Chapter 3:<strong>

I woke up with a jolt. Somebody was here, or so I thought. That dream had seemed so real. So real that I couldn't help but think that maybe it was. Looking around the room, the sight of the light blue walls and florescent lights calmed me a bit. That was when I suddenly saw a puff of black hair though the door window. Instantly knowing who it was, I let myself relax slightly.

Blaine walked in and grinned. "Good evening young sir."

I rolled my eyes but spotted the roses in his arms. "Who are those for?" I don't know why I asked, I already knew it was such a stupid question. He was probably here visiting somebody and those are for them, not me. It isn't like I want them to be for me, though. Nope, I don't want those roses that of his. No matter how much the voice inside my head tells me I do.

"You." He said simply and walked towards me. Placing them in the vase of flowers that Tina had brought, he smiled at me and went over and sat on the chair beside my bed.

"Oh... Well thank you," I mumbled and tore my glaze away from him and to the flowers.

"So does your work know you're here?"

Oh shit. "Well." sighing I replied after a minute or so, "Well work is work. I'm an editor for a fashion magazine and, well, they gave me a month off. I still have about... I would say three more weeks, give or take a few days."

Before Blaine could reply I heard a noise from the hallway. Jerking my head I tried to listen more closely. I recognized that voice.

"Let me see him!" the voice yelled as clear as day. I froze. I'd know that voice _anywhere_. It was Paul.

He couldn't be here, he just couldn't. And more importantly, I couldn't let him see Blaine. Panicked, I looked over at Blaine, who instantly noticed said panic.

"Damn it, let me see him! He's my boyfriend!" I looked at the door again when I heard the furious screaming, hoping it wasn't Paul. The hope was useless, though, because that voice has been scarring me for the past year. There was no mistaking that it was him.

Blaine was going to say something, but I glared at him, warning him to say nothing.

Paul looked different, and he probably has been drinking and all that other crap since I've been here. It's been two days though, so he must have been like this since before I came. His hair is all greasy and his eyes are bloodshot. His face still has its soft tan, the only thing I'm familiar with from the old Paul.

The old Paul before all the abuse started had been kind. I met him while on a job interview with a band. He works as a band's called _Party Monsters_' manager. The first time I met him, I knew he would be a good boyfriend. I flirted with him, and he flirted back. If only I'd known then what would happen.

After a number of phone talks and a couple coffee dates, we became official. Paul was the perfect gentleman – was, as in past tense. Now he is the monster in my life, of my dreams, of _everything_.

Months afterward, though, things began to change into the hits and punches. It was little things at first.

He always said sorry and that he just got frustrated at work. I believed him and forgave him. It kept happening and happening and soon it became full out abuse. And now, just look at me. I'm here, in a hospital, afraid just from the sound of his voice.

"Kurt, I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to go this far. You know how I get." He was pleading with the same voice that always drew me back. But this time, this time I couldn't let him suck me back in. This time I need to let go, even if it hurts me in the process.

Before I could chicken out I whispered, "Go...Get out."

His eyes flashed with something I was familiar with, but not anything I had ever wanted to see again .

"What did you say?" he growled though his teeth. He stalked forward and grabbed my wrist harshly, a grip I knew would leave bruises as it had so many times before."What did you say you little man whore?"

I flinched and tried to pull my wrist away. Paul hadn't yet noticed Blaine, who had come to his senses and realized that he couldn't just sit there. "Let him go!" Blaine pulled Paul's hand away from my wrist, anger clear in his voice. I was pretty shocked – his voice didn't waver a bit. Had I been in his position, I'm sure mine would've been cracking. "Don't touch him." I never saw this side of Blaine, but it wasn't scary like Paul.

He was _heroic_.

"Who are you?" Paul glared at Blaine.

"A.." Blaine hesitated which I knew was a mistake when talking to Paul. "A friend."

Paul seemed to think otherwise, and started towards Blaine, but instead started to yell at me "Is this the guy you have been cheating on me with? Whoring yourself out there now, are you, princess?" he snarled.

I had to do something. I just had to. "Leave!" I yelled back at him, my voice only wavering slightly. Trying to fight the reflex of curling up, I had to know I was safe. I didn't feel it though.

Hearing nurses in the hall coming, I couldn't help but think that they should have come sooner. How could they _not _notice all the screaming.

I heard Paul mumble, "shit," before he started to walk out, all the while glaring at Blaine and I. "Don't worry princess. I'll be back for you." And with that, he was gone.

My breath caught in my throat and tears fought at me, trying to escape from my eyes. I couldn't cry here, though. Not in front of Blaine. I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that's it :)**

**_hayleughreid: Thankyou for reveiwing :) Well I hope you like this chapter then because it has some Paul._**

**Thankyou so much for reading**

**~Tori S_  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay. Hope anyone isn't angry. Well here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 might take a while since I'm trying to get the idea for that chapter and place it all together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Edit: I fixed a few spelling mistakes and nothing that will change the story or the chapter. Warnings are there are some swearing and abuse. Also thankyou to the person who beta'ed this: redrosegal**

* * *

><p>Numb chapter 4:<p>

I was shaking, mostly from fear. Why did I just do that? Why did I just tell Paul to get out? I should of let him stay, but I know what would have happened. Now it might be worse though. The consequence though, I don't want that. I don't want Blaine to get hurt, I know I can handle it. Him though? I'm not sure. Yes he's a tough hobbit but he doesn't know Paul like I do. Paul won't stop once he starts. Paul is a nightmare, and a person who enjoys playing with his prey.

Sighing I turned towards Blaine hoping he wouldn't question me. He was pacing back and forth and kept glancing at the door in anger. That hope is a lost cause though, that anger is another one. He looked towards me with a mix of anger, and confusion. Anger at Paul, anger at what I gone though? I wouldn't know.

"Kurt I think you need to explain something."

"I don't need to explain anything to you." What was there to explain? Even though his glaze is so full of questions, how much could I answer? How much _would_ I answer? I didn't want to explain because that would mean admitting all of this. All of what is happeneing inside my head.

"Just explain Paul. I want to know Kurt, I want to..." Blaine trailed off. _Protect you_.(1)

"Paul is Paul. He use to be nice, now he isn't. That's all you need to know." _Some things are better off unsaid.(2)_

"Kurt I want to protect you." His brown eyes looked into mine and I gulped. I looked away fast before I did something I shouldn't.

"I don't need to be protected. I don't need you to protect me." Turning back to face him I glared slightly. "I'm no girl or a Disney princess who needs protecting. Even though some of the princesses can protect themselves. Otherwise though. You get the point."

"I don't think I do Kurt!" He turned and ran a hair though his un-gelled hair. His natural curls were lose and on the wild. At times when they use to be un-gelled I would run my fingers though them, now though I won't. That was the past. Now is the present. He turned back to me with an unreadable expression. "I _want _to protect you Kurt. I know your not fragile but... you wouldn't understand."

"Then explain to me!" He told me to explain when he needs to explain things himself. This was all becoming too stressful. So confusing, things are being left unsaid when they should just be out there.

"I can't!" He shouted. I was caught off guard by the yell.

"Just face it Blaine we don't know eachother that well anymore!" I was turning the subject completely around. Into a fight? Who knows but right now I'm angry, I'm in fear. It's overwhelming. I sat up more in the hospital bed about to get off of the bed if I had to. My legs were stung over already. Atleast I was telling the truth. We didn't know eachother. He is so foregon to me.

"Kurt I want to get to know you again! I missed you!" He was closer to me now, taking large steps closer and closer to the bed. "Don't get up, please let me explain." Gasping I pushed away from him, towards the other side of the bed. My eyes were huge and blanked out as I remembered what happened, similar to this.

_It was happening faster. He was coming closer. Paul was taking steps towards me, large steps. Closer to me, who was on the bed. Closer with his hand raised high, and higher it went until the smacked down onto my face. Ouch. The pain was spreading up my cheek and till it covered my arms and legs from the punches he was giving me._

_I closed my eyes in pain, just some more time. A couple hours at most then it will be over. That was my hope. I would survive till the hours past, till he finally finished what he wanted. Till he finally thought he owned me. _

"_Don't Get up you bitch."_

"Kurt!" I felt somebody shaking me. Blinking I jumped slightly pushing Blaine's hands off my shoulders.

"Go away!" I was still shaking. I wanted him gone, when he wasn't here. I felt less better but I didn't have to deal with all of this now. I could put it off till later, but when Blaine is here. I have to face everything. When alone I could blank out and forget who I was, even if it was for alittle while. Right now I was confused and it frustrates me.

Blaine sighed. He was hesitating. "I need some time to think." I explained to him.

"Alright, just know Kurt that I'm here for you. I always will be. Can I ask you something though?" He asked me smiling slightly. I nodded my head indicating he could. "Can I drive you home tormmow? Maybe go for coffee once we get out of here. I know hospital food isn't that great."

I grinned slightly. Maybe he still knew me more then I though. "Sure."

"Well bye Kurt." He slowly stepped over and hugged me. Letting go sooner then I wanted him to he smiled and left.

I fell back on the bed. These feelings reminded me of when I was 17. It was just like then, but at the same time totally different.

* * *

><p>"Dad I'm fine!" I argued with the man in front of me, who was <em>very <em>angry.

"You don't look fine! No son of mine...!" He wandered off into a fit of mumbled swears and cursing Paul's name. My dad was the only one I had to keep in contact in, but even with the brief conversations I kept things to a minimum saying I was busy with work. He was pacing the room which reminded me of earlier today.

Carole decided right then to interfer. "Burt, Kurt must have had his reasons to not tell us." She made a sideways glance at me. _Crap... _Both of them turned their heads towards me for answers, and I though she was on my side. Traitor.

"Carole, dad. It is nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for making you guys cancel most of your second honeymoon." I felt even worse now. I ruined their honeymoon again. First when I wanted to go to Dalton, and now because of this. I can't do anything right now can I?

He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "Son." He stared at me. "Don't feel guilty about this. We don't mind leaving the honeymoon to come see you. Just so you know. We are going back later on in the week. Alright?"

Sighing I nodded. "Yes Dad." Feeling slightly better but not enough to face the truth.

"I'm always here for you. I hope you know that Kurt." He sighed and looked at me with all the care in love in the world, and it was for me.

_It was for me. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to leave it off here. I was going to also post the day he got out but I didn't have it finished yet so it got cut. I hope you like it so reveiw! ^^ The Burt, Kurt, and Carole scene was very hard for me to write. Like I'm not that dependent on my dad and I don't really open up to him. So sorry if that part sucked. **

**(1): I hope this doesn't confuse people but I thought I should add what Blaine was going to add when he trailed off. **

**(2): This is what Kurt is thinking, yet won't say. **

**Hayleighreid: Thankyou so much for reveiwing and I'm glad you loved it ^^ Yes Kurt is relizing things, and Blaine is protecting him. I got some ideas I want to write out and maybe post for a chapter. Depends if it all works out. **

**JuliaBell: Yes I love heroic Blaine too. I also like heroic Kurt too. :)**

**Well that's it. Thankyou all for reading. Chapter 5 will be out somewhat soon. **

**~Tori Sohma**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! I had major writer's block for this chapter. Then I went on vacation for a week and wrote this chapter. This is unfortunely the last chapter before the epiloge. This is the longest chapter so far and thankyou everyone who has stuck with me ^^ I love you all. Of course when I wrote this I had planned on it to go a different way but when I got to writing this tonight at like midnight I changed it all.**

**So who knows there might be another chapter before the epiloge but I really like how I ended this. Then I knew I had to atleast add a song in this story so here it is. The month long wait is over.**

**NOTE: YOU MUST READ THIS! Okay so now that i have gotten your attention I just wanted to point out that this is in a new point of view. It's in third person. I totally by accident switched the point of view and I feel horrible but I think the chapter turned out better this way then it would in first person(Kurt's point of view) So enjoy and if you think I totally messed up the chapter I won't mind writing it over back in first person. So I just wanted everyone to know that, so go on to read :)**

**_Last Chapter: Rachel and all of Kurt's other friends met him outside of the hospital and said they were going to sing him a song. Now that's where we are at now. _**

**_Disclaimer: Rated T for swearing, talks of absuive relationship. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. _**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes in our lives<em>

_we all have pain_

_we all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_we know there is always tomorrow."_

Every were singing and moving about. Singing about how they were there for him, and how they would be there for when he needed them most. The performance brought Kurt to tears, and even beside him he heard Finn and his dad singing softly.

_"Lean on me_

_When your not strong_

_and I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on"_

It started off with everyone singing and they switched off a lot. Kurt looked at them knowing he could count on them, because even though there is a lot of pain still. He knows they are there for him. He knows they care and love him, even Burt and Finn who were smiling at him and then back up at the performance. When it was over he clapped for them all, and one by one they came over and hugged Kurt.

At last it was Blaine's turn to hug Kurt. He gulped, accepting the hug. "Ready to go get coffee?" Blaine asked.

Looking over at his Dad and everyone else who were slowly leaving, he nodded. "Dad, I will call you later when I get to my apartment, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, him and Blaine headed towards the Blaine's car.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said when they were seated in the car and driving off down the road away from the hospital.

"For what?"

"Yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled. I was aggravated, from all the stress, and worrying..."

"Your forgiven. You buying coffee though." Kurt grinned at him, taking a side glance at Blaine he saw the curly hair man grinning too.

* * *

><p>"So this is goodbye?" Blaine asked as he stood outside Kurt's apartment door, hoping the boy would say no.<p>

"No." Kurt glanced down the hallway and unlocked his door. It had been something he had been doing since he left the hospital, he had been looking out for Paul, just in case. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled as he followed Kurt into the room, almost running into the boy. "Kurt?" Blaine asked but as his glaze surveyed the room he gasped. The room was in scrambles, and not from the episode a couple days before. Furniture was turned over and pictured where thrown everywhere, leaving a layer of broken glass on the ground. Kurt shook in fear, in anger.

"Paul..." The one word passed from Kurt's lips. There standing in the doorway from the bedroom to the kitchen was Paul.

Blaine glared at the man and stepped forward between Kurt and Paul. "Can you just leave Kurt alone?" he shouted. He was sick of this guy, but yet they couldn't get rid of him. Will there ever be peace?

"Can't you let the princess speak for himself?" Snarled Paul, a stench of alcohol filled the air around them.

"Have you been drinking?" Kurt asked, he would have thought after everything came out, but he guessed his hopes were up too high for it to be reached.

"Kurt, babe." Paul stepped forward a bit trying to make his way to Kurt. Kicking a few things he walked over to the kitchen for a bottle of some sort and took a swing of it.

"Stay away." Blaine ordered, but was pushed to the side a bit by Kurt.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Babe, I want to leave. See the bag of your clothes and stuff I packed up in the duffel bag near the door. All we need to do is ditch this place and run. We can go anywhere, we can see the world."

"Paul... I'm sorry but... no..." Kurt looked away to Blaine. He was conflicted. He loved both of them, no matter what Paul did. He didn't want to be in danger anymore, but he knew if he went with Paul he wouldn't be coming back. He wanted to believe that Paul would turn back; no drugs or alcohol near either one of them. That was a dream though, it was also the past.

A bottle went though the air towards Kurt. Blaine froze but quickly recovered and jumped on Kurt and got him down to the floor. Both of them slid into the wall closer to Paul. "You bitch." growled Paul.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" yelled Kurt, pushing away from Blaine's arms. "I'm sick of this! What happened, Paul? What happened?" Kurt shook- he was angry, but all he wanted were answers.

"Life happened." Paul spat and kicked the wall out of frustration, creating a hole that was sure to be noticed. "Are you coming with me?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No. Your coming no matter what. I'm not letting you go Kurt. We belong together." Paul took a step towards Kurt, but Kurt was already moving back towards Blaine who was on his phone, trying not to be seen. So far he hadn't been seen because Kurt and Paul were distracted.

"We used to."

"We love each other. Enough of this _used to_ bullshit, because you and I both know we will always be together." Paul pleaded, his eyes were glassy from the alcohol.

"Used to." Kurt pressed, getting annoyed at Paul. Getting annoyed on how far he has come and yet he still has to deal with Paul. He knew now that people weren't disgusted that he was abused, they cared that he was. They wanted to stop this, and that gave him the courage to stop this himself. To face his fears of Paul, to face his problems head-on.

"Don't you dare say that." Paul's face contorted into anger.

"Make me." Kurt dared, acting fearless on the outside, but on the inside he was scared of what could happen. Rule number one is to never underestimate the enemy. Paul took a step forward and raised his arm to swing at Kurt.

"KURT!" yelled Blaine from behind the pair but was distracted by texting Finn to call the police. Plus he knew Kurt needed to face this himself, only if it got dangerous he knew to interfer. He knew he shouldn't have looked away, but he did. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and with a gasp of pain he fell. Paul had taken the opportunity to punch Kurt in the side making him fall to his knees.

"Bitch, shut up." Paul was directing it to both Blaine and Kurt.

Coughing, Kurt glared at the man above him. "Go to hell."

Police sirins interuped Kurt's and Paul's glares at eachother while Blaine grinned and marched towards the freaking out Paul. "This is the easy way, stay. The hard way...well that's up to you."

Paul begun to run towards the door but Blaine had though he would do that. Using all his strengh he pushed the man against the wall as the sirens grew closer and the footsteps could be heard coming up the steps towards them. Kurt stood up in shook and wiped the glass off of himself while the cops came in and handcuffed Paul. Everything was a burr for the next few hours.

Both boys had come out of this with only minor injuries, and that was from getting thrown to the floor. Kurt had looked the worst off since most of the bruises didn't heal, but those were old.

Kurt was standing next to Finn who had rushed over from when Blaine texted him, right now though he wanted to rest. "Finn, I'm fine..." He left Finn standing there as he went over to the cops. "I told you everything I know, can I leave now?"

The cop nodded. "Yes, you can take your clothes but we need to stick around for fingerprints so we can get him where he needs to be. He's an alcoholic right?" without waiting for an answer he continued. "We will have him charged for abusing, and harassment. We can't charge him with breaking and entering because his name is on the lease. That is all though, if anything else call me, okay. You don't deserve what he has done to you...nobody does. " The cop handed Kurt his card and went to talk to the other police officer who was collecting evidence.

Blaine walked over and hugged Kurt suddenly. "I'm so glad your safe, Kurt." All Kurt could do was nod at the boy holding him.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn asked awkwardly considering Blaine was still holding him, but he let Kurt go when he heard Finn.

"Yes Finn?"

"Your not staying here tonight. I also think you should move." Finn suggested.

"I have nowhere else..." Kurt trailed off and looked at the damage that was done. Looking away and back to Finn and Blaine he sighed.

"Stay with me." Blaine offered. "It's a two bedroom, it was suppose to be for a guest just in case someone crashed for the night, but I don't mind having you move in."

"Move in? Blaine this...just for tonight." Blaine nodded not saying anything. "Tomorrow I will decide. For today...I just need rest.."

"I will tell Burt, and mom." Finn offered hugged Kurt and whispered. "I'm so glad your safe and alive Kurt. When Blaine texted me...I was scared. Hang in there bro." Taking a glance at Blaine who was pulled over by the cops he whispered again. "Blaine...he's good for you. Don't let him go, be with him. I know this must sound weird coming from me but...listen to your heart."

"Thankyou.." Kurt smiled as Finn left to go to Burt's and Carole's hotel room to tell them the news, and Kurt defanilty expected a phone call coming his way soon..

After packing up his things, and finding his phone which was surprisingly not damaged he shut the door to his apartment, locked it and walked with Blaine to the car. Sighing he smiled tiredly at Blaine. "Thankyou...for everything. Without you there, I don't know what would have happened. I don't even want to imagine it."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand holding it in his own as he started the car and begun driving. "Your welcome, and anything for you Kurt. Like I told you before. I love you, and that means I will protect you, no matter what crazy psycho dude gets in the way."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "I love you too." Kurt whispered and meant it. He didn't want to lie to Blaine, or himself, because he meant it. He loved Blaine Anderson, and nobody could stop him from that.

Blaine grinned and squeezed the boy's hand, to show he heard him, and it meant many more things then a simple thank you could explain.

* * *

><p>The next day when Kurt woke up he looked around at the unfamiliar room and sighed. The past few days had finally passed. He was free from Paul. He hoped the boy could get the help that was needed, he hoped Paul would have a good life after he was helped. Kurt looked around the pale green room and got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen where there was a certain brown haired boy cooking eggs and bacon. "Hello."<p>

Blaine turned around and smiled widely at Kurt. "Morning, darling."

"Darling?" Kurt chuckled and went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. Pouring two glasses for them both, he grinned at the boy before him. "Since when have you called me that?"

"Since now. I figured since the nickname princess has probably been ruined you wouldn't want to be called that."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Kurt smiled and begun to help Blaine cook, ignoring the hands trying to push him away from the stove and the food. Finally giving up on helping, he went over to the Island style counter and sat on the stool. Figuring he couldn't help he might as well stay out of the way.

Ever since Kurt admitted his feelings to Blaine last night they had decided to take it slow. They both knew Kurt was still sorting out his feelings, and no matter what he said they both knew he had feelings for Paul. Even if the guy had turned out abusive, the man use to care about Kurt, and he had feelings for Paul.

So it was decided. Kurt would live with Blaine, it wasn't like it was in another state. It was convenient because Kurt didn't want to be alone, and Blaine wanted a roommate. As long as Kurt helped with the rent, and groceries then he could stay,. That wouldn't be a problem though because Kurt had money hidden from when he was working, and he was going back in a week. Things almost seemed normal compared to the day before, but it was just getting started.

Just because things seemed normal didn't mean they were. There were still awkward moments, but that was to be expected. They needed time to get use to one another again. Burt had also called last night, which resulted in an hour long conversation, and Kurt breaking down crying. He needed to get it out though. After all the days of holding it in, he needed it.

_"Kurt, sweetie. It's all over now. We love you." Carole's voice carried though his cell phone. _

_" I know, Carole...It's just that. It's finally settleing in." Kurt voice shook as he talked to his mother and father. After all the years he got use to calling Carole mom, or mother. It made her happy, and he was happy to call her that. It didn't mean he was replacing his real mom. _

_"It was a horrible thing that man did to you Kurt. When I heard about it, I was scared sweetie. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_

_"I was scared...I was scared of what you guys would have thought of me. Of what I had become." Kurt whispeared. _

_"We would never think everything less of you. I love you, Kurt. Your father wants to talk to you." Carole told him softly and silently handed the phone to Burt. She was holding his hand in their hotel room. They decided to stay there for the rest of the week and go home when it was time to. Kurt needed them at the moment, and they wouldn't let him down. They would protect him, to make up when they couldn't. _

_"Dad?" Kurt asked. _

_"Son...I...I love you...and if anyone tries to hurt you again I will kill them." Burt threathened. He meant every word of it too. _

_"Dad... I know you would. I love you too..." Kurt smiled to himself wiping away his tears, knowing from the words that they said that his dad loved him. That his dad didn't care that he was broken. Everything was alright. _

_"I will let you go now son. Tell Blaine I said hi, and now you. Listen to whaever your heart says kid, because well you seen how short of time you have left to say things like that. "_

_"I will.. Bye dad." Kurt hung up his cell phone and sighed. Everything would get better with time. _

It would take some time, but Kurt trusted Blaine, because he was there when he needed him. He was forgetting the past, and moving on. Slowly, but it was for the best of both of them. "Kurt, Kurt." Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Also the eggs are done. "

"Yeah, I'm getting better..." Kurt smiled slightly at the boy in front of him.

Blaine walked around the table over to Kurt. Leaning in he kissed the boy softly on the lips. "Good, and I'm here if you need me."

"I know..." Kurt kissed the male back and pulled back to eat the eggs in front of him. "Your cooking is good."

"They are just eggs, Kurt."

"I know but the hospital food I had was nasty. This is actually decent."

"Oh, what does that mean? My cooking is bad?" Both boys laughed at the joke and Kurt thought.

_Maybe everything would be alright for once..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's it everyone! Next is the epiloge. Maybe even a new chapter, I don't know yet. thankyou all for sticking with this story. My first story to ever be continueing that I didn't give up. I'm so proud of myself and I love you all for reveiwing and such because well I didn't think anyone would. to think this all started out in science class when I was busy writing instead of listening to my teacher. **

**Violethillbeautiful: Thankyou :) Sorry about the month long wait for the new chapter. :(**

**Leepoardprintlove: Thankyou ^^ I did put in some Burt and Carole in this, like I read your reveiw and I reliazed I needed their thoughts. So thankyou for reveiwing and tell me what you think of this chapter. :)**

**So that's it everyone. I hope you all like it. So reveiw and tell me what you think **

**~Tori Sohma**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue everyone :( So sad. I hoped everyone enjoyed the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did well I don't. **

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled to himself in the mirror, ever since the day he moved in with Blaine he gotten better. The police arrested Paul for a year, and he had a restraining order on him. The whole process just shook Kurt up even more, so he had gotten help from a therapist, and Blaine had helped a lot. He decided his job could wait because with everything going on then he didn't have time to have a job with that much responsibility. Now though after 5 years Kurt was just about to publish a book, and get a casting directing job on Broadway. Kurt was having a great couple years, and the same could go for Blaine.<p>

Blaine was a talk show host and was teaching music class at a local highschool. Both jobs had high expectations of him, but he pulled it off. It made Kurt smile whenever he switched on the television and saw Blaine on the television. It also gave him great pleasure to go on set and see all the screaming fangirls(some boys), he also might have walked up to Blaine and kissed him. That was another story though.

Kurt hadn't seen or heard from Paul, and for all Kurt cared that was a good thing. Even though Paul had done a horrible thing to him, Kurt wanted Paul to get past the anger and drugs and live happy. That was a hope that Kurt didn't want to see though. He could do better with imaging the man's happiness then witnessing it.

Kurt had to go to the trial for Paul to say that Paul had hit him more then once resulting in damaging effects that the hospital had found after the tests were done, that Kurt had a broken rib. It was also said that Kurt had emotional effects too. Paul had to go to jail for about two years. Three years later and no sign of Paul was a good thing.

Blaine suddenly appeared in the mirror and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Sweetie can we go to the living room for a moment?" Blaine smiled while holding Kurt's glaze in the mirror.

"Sure." Kurt smiled and wondered what his boyfriend was up to. Following the brown haired boy out to the living room he gasped at what he saw. The room was turned into a romantic evening for two. The lights were off, but the soft glow of candles around the room made it possible to see. Looking around he noticed rose petals around the room and floor, decorating the room and giving off a pleasant scent. Soft music was playing in the background, a perfect melody for dancing.

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt and grinned. "May I have this dance?"

Chuckling Kurt nodded. "Of course."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him close, holding him he started swaying to the music bring Kurt around the room in soft movements. The song continued for a few minutes and when the dance of the two lovers ended Blaine kept his hold on Kurt.

"Kurt I love you so much. I am seriously and will be forever in love with you. We have been there for one another, even though the horrible times when one of us were sick. " Blaine slowly let go of Kurt. "I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

"Blaine...?" Kurt questioned. He thought he knew what was happening, but it wasn't confirmed till the curly brown haired man in front of him got down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the most amazing guy I know. the guy who I have fallen in love with the first time I saw him on the staircase at Dalton. Even though it took me months to realize my undying love for you." Blaine took a huge breath and pulled out a little blue velvet box. "Will you marry me, Blaine Warbler Anderson?" Opening the box Kurt layed his eyes on a silver band with a diamond and sapphire jewel on top.

Kurt chuckled at their 'What's Blaine's middle name?' joke and stared in amazement at the ring. Getting down on his knees himself, Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms for a hug. "Yes I will Blaine Anderson..."

Sliding the ring onto Kurt's finger, Blaine grinned. "Good because if you said no I may of had to convince you some other way." Blaine joked.

"What way would that be?" Kurt questioned, curious at what the boy would have done.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Blaine laughed and pecked Kurt's lips.

"You do know that by law I get to design the wedding?" Kurt grinned.

"By what law?"

"The law of Kurt Hummel is amazing at planning weddings and will do so for his own." Kurt laughed and got up from the ground, Blaine shortly following.

"All we have to do now is tell everyone."

"Already ahead of you." Kurt grinned as his phone buzzed with the ringtone 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga.

"Kurt!" Screamed Mercedes though the phone that was turned on speaker by Kurt.

"I'm here too Mercedes." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah I know you are Blaine. Finally you propose to my boy. I thought he would never get married." Mercedes laughed herself.

"Thanks alot Mercedes. I see the hope you have in me." Kurt chuckled at his friend. He was finally happy, and nobody was going to bring him down from that. His life was finally good, it didn't have the dark memories of the past, even though sometimes he remembered. It didn't haunt him anymore, because he knew he had a place in Blaine's life, and now his fiance's life. Kurt Hummel was finally getting over what happened 5 years ago, and he didn't regret that. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Months had passed and the day had come for Kurt's and Blaine's wedding. Kurt looked in the mirror at himself and smiled happily at himself. He was dressed in a white suit with a black tie. in the coat pocket was a red rose cut short to stay in place in the pocket. His hair wasn't gelled or hair sprayed, it was loose and relaxed.<p>

"Kurt, you look amazing." Mercedes commented while standing off to the side in her maid of honor dress. The dress was red with a black slash around her waist, the dress was long and showed off her figure.

"You do too, Mercedes." Kurt smiled at his best friend and walked towards her. "Now I think the hoops would look good for the after party, but for the actual wedding wear studs."

"Kurt!" Rachel came in and hugged the boy. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Rachel calm down before you kill the boy." Quinn entered the room wearing the same dress as Mercedes and Rachel. All were his grooms brides for the occasion. Blaine and Kurt had agreed on the girl's being on Kurt's side and the guys on Blaine's. It was hard for both to choose which friends would be on the grooms brides and mans, but they choose who they though would fit best.

"Sorry." Rachel said while Quinn got the last hug form Kurt. " Anyways I came in to tell you everyone is here and it's almost time to go."

"O-Okay." Kurt smiled nervously.

"Now Kurt don't be getting cold feet. You planned this wedding for months and so it be that we have to drag you down that aisle we will." Mercedes threated while smoothing out Kurt's jacket.

"No I'm just nervous. It's my big day." Kurt joked but inside he felt the butterflys coming.

"Kurt." Burt walked in the room and greeted the girls, Carole following right behind him. "It's time."

"Got it." the girls smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek and left.

"Sweetie," Carole started and walked forward. "I'm so proud of you. Now get out there and marry the man you love." Carole hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, mom." Kurt smiled. He actully truely thought of Carole as his mother, she was there for him. Even though she wasn't his birth mother, she was like his mom in most ways.

Carole left the room with a smile on her face and Burt watched her go with a smile of his own.

"Son, I know you probably heard this all before, but I love you. I want you to be happy. Now if Blaine makes you happy I will walk you down that aisle. I know he makes you happy, son. I can see it in the way you two talk and look at one another. That is love right there. " Burt smiled at the tears in Kurt's eyes. "Now don't cry just service hasn't started yet."

Kurt rushed forward and hugged Burt tightly. "Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome." Burt patted Kurt's back careful not to mess up his son's hair, knowing hell was to pay if he did. "Now come on. Let me walk you down the aisle."

Nodding Kurt took Burt's arm and walked out the door towards the hallway where the music started playing. He watched as Rachel waved to him from Finn's arm then turned away to disappear down the aisle. Next was Quinn with Blaine's friend Wes holding her arm. Sam didn't mind because he hadn't known Blaine that long and he knew Wes had a wife also. Lastly before Kurt was Mercede's with her husband David by her side. It was also convenient since David was one of Blaine's best friend's. Blowing an air kiss towards Kurt she smiled and walked to the front of the aisle and went to stand next to Rachel and Quinn.

"Your next, kid." Burt whispered to Kurt who was slightly shaking.

"I can do this." Kurt muttered to himself, nodding his head he took a step forward when it was his time to go. Feeling all the eyes on him he looked down till Burt nudged him.

"Look up." Burt muttered to Kurt.

Listening to his father Kurt looked up to have his eyes meet Blaine's. Blaine was smiling and wearing what Kurt was wearing but in black. The rose in his pocket was white to patch Kurt's suit. When Kurt let go of his father's arm he walked forward and took Blaine's hands.

"Hey you." Blaine smiled.

"Hey." Kurt said barely, breathless at the thought of this actually happening.

"Do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Anderson as your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kurt smiled.

"And do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as your husband?"

"I do."

Kurt had tears going down his face, it was ture what they said about weddings, they made you cry out of joy.

"You may kiss the groom." With take Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's face in his hands, planting a kiss on his lips. Everyone clapped for the two and Kurt swore he heard Puck yell get some.

Breaking apart Kurt smiled looking into Blaine's eyes. " Hello husband."

Chuckling Blaine grinned. "And hello to you too husband."

"Alright you two, you can have more moments later. Let's party." David grinned at the two.

* * *

><p>"Now it is time for the lovely couple of the night to dance their first dance." The D.J grinned to everyone sitting in the ballroom of a hotel.<p>

_"Oh why you look so sad_  
><em>The tears are in your eyes<em>  
><em>Come on and come to me now<em>  
><em>Don't be ashamed to cry<em>  
><em>Let me see you through<em>  
><em>Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Nothing you confess<em>  
><em>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you"<em>

Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him into the middle of the dance floor. Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's and guided him across the dance floor.

"I'll stand by you." Blaine sung along to the music in Kurt's ear, singing the lyrics to him, meaning the lyrics he sung.

_"When you're standing at the crossroads _  
><em>And don't know which path to choose<em>  
><em>Let me come along<em>  
><em>Cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into you darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_  
><em>You feeling all alone<em>  
><em>You won't be on your own<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into you darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you"<em>

"I love you.." Kurt smiled as he danced with Blaine, noticing everyone's eyes on them as they danced.

"I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine grinned and dipped his head towards Kurt's, taking his lips in a gentle kiss. As the song ended both boys didn't leave eachother's arms, till they got tired of dancing, or when somebody wanted to cut in.

_"Oh I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you "<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's finally over!~ **

**I'm so proud of myself, I finally finished my story and I hope everyone liked it. Review and tell me if you liked it, or not. Please don't flame. I like helpful tips so give them to me and I hope to make this story better for everyone to read. **

**~ Tori Sohma**


End file.
